Secrets They Never Told Me
by skidlez
Summary: Story of my life my friends are hiding something and my parents are in on it too.Travel through the drama of a teenage life with many twists inspired by twilight.does contain werewolves NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH SHAPE-SHIFTERS not good at writin sumry R
1. Introduction

Secrets They Never Told Me

BY: Ashley Akau

Introduction

Have you ever felt like there was something, something **BIG**, that your parents and your best friends aren't telling you. Well that's how it is for me, Ashley Akau. 13 year-old in eighth grade, with curly brown hair that falls just below my shoulders, hazel eyes, and a million friends.

Well my family is...complicated. I can't say my parents are divorced because they weren't married when they had me. They are both married now though. I live with my mom and step-dad Andy. I visit my Dad often, along with my step-mom Crystal. I have three half brothers thanks to my Dad, all from different women not even the one he's married to, if you were wondering. Konoa, 7 year-old lives in Virgina, Kekoa, 5 year-old lives in Hawaii, and Makoa, 3 year-old, lives in Milpitas, right next to me in sunny San Jose. I know what you're thinking 'Wow! You're Dad's a player.' and 'What weird names!'. Well I agree my Dad is a player and the names are Hawaiian. Yes, I do look white, but I am almost half Hawaiian! Well, I also have a half sister named Shayla, thanks to my Mom. She is 7 also, what a coincidence right!

So, about my friends. I'm pretty sure if I were to count them all, the number would be close to one million. The one's that are closest to me right now are, my so called little sisters Angie and Jazmin, and my best friends Jessica, Maddie, and Loveleen. Well that just covers my girl friends. There is also, my so called big brother Alex, my best friend and ex-boyfriend, but only for like two weeks then just fell apart, what can I say we were in 4th grade, Israel, my monkey friend Larry, and Nicholas we'll talk about him later.

Well, I always felt like they all were hiding something from me. I used to think that they were all talking about something behind my back, something important. And now I was figuring out everything including the reasons why they kept it from me.


	2. Summer Vacation

Summer Vacation

It was the summer before eighth grade and we were excited. We were ready for the role of top of the school. Altough Ang. And Jazz. Had already built up their reputations from having boyfriends, I had spent time building up mine in secret. While Ang. and Jazz. went on their double dates, I always insisted on staying behind, making excuses of work or previously planned events. They left sad at first, but I knew that they would have more fun without me anyways. After they were gone I did something that they wouldn't find out about until later. When they were out having fun I had some fun of my own. You see Angie's boyfriend was Larry and Jazmin's boyfriend was Israel, so we were one big group of friends and everyone was part of a couple except Nicholas and I. So during the dates and kissing sessions during school hours we were always the one's left out.

I liked Nicholas a lot, but I know he didn't like me. We were together once during seventh grade thanks to Angie's schemeing and it only lasted four days before he broke it off. I was devestaed and heart broking. What I felt for him I had never felt before. While on the outside I appeared to have it all together not even caring that he left me, on the inside I was dying. Every night I would lay in bed and cry myself to sleep. I always wondered what was wrong with me. I thought that it was me who did something wrong because he never told me why he had broke it off. Eventually I got an answer but it didn't really make sense. He said that the only reason that he got with me was because Angie had pressured him into it and that's were the problems started. Ang. Insisted that she had done nothing and Nicholas wouldn't give me any other explanation. Eventually we became friends again, but only for our friends sake since they always hung out together.

Now that you have the story behind it let's get back to the story of my summer vacation. So whenever Ang. and Jazz. left I would go up to my room and call Nicholas. We would both be at home alone because our friends were busy so why not just hang out ourselves, as friends.

I would tell my mom that I was going out with Angie and Jazmin and that I would be home before dark. Only I wasn't going with my friends I was going with Nicholas. We would meet at the school and just talk, most of the time it would just be me laughing at his little jokes. Sometimes we would go to the movies. He always wanted to go see something scary but I let him drag me along. Everytime that I would gasp or give a little scream, he would chuckle and let me hide my face in his arm when he knew something was going to happen. I enjoyed our little get togethers more and more each time. When my friends saw me so happy they would ask what I had been doing. I would make some excuse like that I had just seen my little brother and he was so big or something like that. They went along with it.

One time when I was off with Nicholas we were at the same place as Angie and Jazmin. I asked if we could leave but our friends had already seen us. They called us over and my friends were saying that they knew something had to be going on for me to be so happy. Nicholas helped me cover our story by saying that we had just decided that today we should go and hang out with our friends before school started and I said that he convinced me to come. They looked at me with a stern gaze I smiled and they went along with it. When we left the resturaunt Nicholas and I were the last one's to leave and he did somethinng very unexpected. By now when he held me arm it was a normal friend movement for us. Even hugging was a normality for us now, but no matter how much I wished we were more, we were only friends. So when he held my hand and kissed me before I went home ,I was shocked and speechless. I looked at him with a confused expression and then he left. That night was the last night of our freedom and tomorrow was the first day of school.


End file.
